Bakugan: New Age
Bakugan: New Age (爆丸：新時代 Bakugan: Shin Jidai) is the action-adventure comedy first BakuAges series season where take place during the different continuity, after all real 4 seasons and all some of the fan-fiction seasons, but the cause of Age Vestroia incident accidentally sent Kuroko Mirai, the Gundalian who is able to revive some people and some Bakugan, entering to the original Bakugan timeline, and he revived Sid Arkale and Pyrus Bolcanon who were villains in the past, now they turn good, which is to become Kuroko's Gundalian Warriors, soon returning to his old friends Zenet Surrow, Lena Iris, Mason Brown, Jesse Gleen, the commander of the Gundalian forces named Ren Krawler and the Prime Minister Nurzak, in Gundalia. However, the Darkus N.E.X. Dragonoid is the mysterious enemy who returned to cause the chaos against all the Gundalians. Now, Sid must face the N.E.X. Dragonoid with the help of his new Pyrus Bakugan, replacing the Pyrus Rubanoid, the Bolcanon, and his new Gundalian ancient master, the only and one, the Kuroko. Plot In the new world of Gundalia, the fallen Gundalian Agent named Sid Arkale who was embarrassed by some Gundalian soldiers who think he was the traitor of the former emperor of Gundalia named Barodius, mutated to Mag Mel, later sealed. As the Gundalian work is over, the different dimension called Age Vestroia was been attacked by the N.E.X Brotherhood, mainly the evil leader named Darkus N.E.X. Dragonoid, causing six attributes worlds that were unbalanced, so Gundalia runs a lot of danger due to it. Because of the Age Vestroia unbalanced, the dimension accidentally sent the Gundalian ancient magician named Kuroko into the original timeline and met the Gundalians. Nurzak decides Kuroko in order to revive Floria, Sid Arkale, Haos Cyclone Percival and Pyrus Bolcanon to one of them, Zenet, Lena, Mason, Jesse and their former leader Ren be the Gundalian Warriors and his magic to resurrect the dead people was successful before the N.E.X. Brotherhood that was returned mysteriously to cause the chaos in all the worlds, mainly the Vestroia. Now, Sid must face terribly the N.E.X. Brotherhood and its evil minions. He brawled out with his new Guardian Bakugan known as Pyrus Bolcanon, replacing Pyrus Rubanoid, to fight against the Darkus N.E.X. Dragonoid who was behind of the destruction of the New Vestroia and Age Vestroia balance and he has to defeat him with the help of Kuroko who was mentioning Nurzak to go with them. Characters Gundalian Warriors * Sid Arkale ** Pyrus Bolcanon (Guardian Bakugan) * Zenet Surrow ** Haos Contestir (Guardian Bakugan) * Lena Isis ** Aquos Phosphos (Guardian Bakugan) * Mason Brown ** Subterra Avior (Guardian Bakugan) * Jesse Glenn ** Ventus Plitheon (Guardian Bakugan) * Ren Krawler ** Darkus Forbidden Linehalt (Guardian Bakugan) Allies Prime Minister * Nurzak ** Subterra Stone Sabator (Guardian Bakugan) Gundalian Ancient Magician * Kuroko Mirai Others * Floria ** Haos Cyclone Percival (Guardian Bakugan) * Paige ** Subterra Boulderon (Guardian Bakugan) * Other Gundalian Soldiers New Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia First Soldiers * Pyrus Final Dragonoid * Haos Sword Tigrerra * Aquos Fish Preyas * Subterra Battle Ax Gorem * Ventus Elder Skyress * Darkus Turbo Dogoid Second Soldiers * Darkus Knight Percival * Subterra Magma Wilda * Haos Saint Nemus * Pyrus Female Dragonoid * Aquos Minx Elfin * Ventus Master Ingram Villains N.E.X. Brotherhood * Darkus N.E.X. Dragonoid - N.E.X. Clone of Drago, he is the leader of the N.E.X. Brotherhood. * Darkus N.E.X. Tigrerra - N.E.X. Clone of Tigrerra, she is the second-in-command of N.E.X. Dragonoid. * Darkus N.E.X. Preyas - N.E.X. Clone of Preyas, he is able to change his attribute from Darkus to Subterra or Aquos, and also to return to Darkus, like Preyas. * Darkus N.E.X. Gorem - N.E.X. Clone of Gorem, he is one of the main flunkies of N.E.X. Dragonoid. * Darkus N.E.X. Skyress - N.E.X. Clone of Skyress, she is one of the main flunkies of N.E.X. Dragonoid. * Darkus N.E.X. Dogoid - N.E.X. Clone of Dogoid, he is one of the main flunkies of N.E.X. Dragonoid. * Darkus N.E.X. Fifth Paladin - N.E.X. Paladins of N.E.X. Dragonoid. * Darkus Omega Hydranoid - He was revived by N.E.X. Dragonoid, formerly Masquerade's Guardian Bakugan until he was killed by Laserman under Masquerade's orders before both be killed by Vextoid under Apollione's orders too. * Darkus Hydra Reaper - He was revived by N.E.X. Dragonoid, formerly Jooj's Guardian Bakugan after Masquerade's until replacing with Hydranoid, after defeated he joins the N.E.X. Brotherhood. * Darkus Hydra Laserman - He was Laserman who was first revived by N.E.X. Dragonoid, formerly Masquerade's last Guardian Bakugan who the Masquerade replaced Hydranoid with, after defeated he evolves before joining the N.E.X. Brotherhood. * Darkus Hydra Vertexx - He was Vertexx who was first revived by N.E.X. Dragonoid, formerly Chris' Guardian Bakugan later Metekong's Guardian Bakugan too, after defeated he evolves before joining the N.E.X. Brotherhood. * Darkus N.E.X. Bolcanon - N.E.X. Bolcanons of N.E.X. Dragonoid. * Darkus N.E.X. Cyclone Percival - N.E.X. Cyclone Percivals of N.E.X. Dragonoid. * Darkus Twister Bolcanon - Twisted clone of Bolcanon created by N.E.X. Dragonoid. * Darkus Twister Cyclone Percival - Twisted clone of Cyclone Percival created by N.E.X. Dragonoid.